Heartache
by Kots
Summary: Yeah...a quickie that I wrote in about 20 minutes. The story popped into my head and I had to write it. Henry remembers Terriermon finding out his true feelings. Contains hints of yaoi, don't like then don't read.


Knight of the Staff: Well...uh...hi there mortals? ducks to dodge any heavy objects being thrown

Pinmon: What are you doing?

Knight of the Staff: I'm trying to avoid anything that angry readers might throw. I've been a bit lazy with updating anything and I'm afraid that writing this will just make them angrier.

Pinmon: Well, why don't you update?

Knight of the Staff: sigh I've been trying to, I really have. I just don't have any more inspiration I'm afraid. Writers' block really sucks...

Pinmon: Hmmm...I know what'd help!

Knight of the Staff: Really? What?

Pinmon: Ice cream and tacos!

Knight of the Staff: sweatdrops...uh-huh...anyways, I don't own digimon. R&R if you want; though I don't know if I deserve any praise.

__

It's been four months since he...since they've left us. I know that my father had no choice, and that he was only doing what he thought was right. I was so angry with him at first; I refused to speak to him...actually, anybody for almost three weeks. It hurt so much when he...when they were taken from us. I don't think I will ever fully get over it. But at least the pain is starting to be less...

Who am I kidding? It hurt like hell when he was torn from me, and still does. Sure, I'm not a crying mess like I was for the first week, but my spirit is broken. I don't care about anything anymore. I've tried to hide just how much I'm hurting, I don't think dad could take any more guilt added to his conscience. The others have noticed though, I think. Takato and Rika have both tried to cheer me up in their own ways. Takato made a drawing of him and I. I have it framed on my desk. It really is a talented piece of work, he got his ears exactly right in the way he used to hang them over the sides of my head. Rika has come by repeatedly and challenged me to card game after card game. I would have never expected it, but I think she lost on purpose a couple of times.

I know they're trying to help. I wish they wouldn't though. I'll admit that my bond may not have been as strong as theirs, but...but how could they ever feel the same pain I do? I tried to deny my developing feelings at first...but they just became stronger. I finally gave into my emotions though, no matter how much I denied it, I couldn't lie to myself. I knew how I felt, so I decided to at least admit it to myself. I mean...nobody else ever had to know right? Especially not him...he could never know. I wanted to protect him; I wanted to keep him safe. That's why I didn't want him to digivolve, if he got out of control and was then destroyed by a digimon...I'd have never forgiven myself.

He did find out though...Terriermon I miss you.

Henry stopped typing and closed his journal. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. He could still remember how Terriermon had reacted when he found out. It had been when they bio-merged. Henry had no way to hide his feelings then.

Henry smiled, "_I think that's the first time he ever went silent due to shock."_ he thought.

It wasn't until after they had gotten back to the real world that Terriermon had a chance to confront Henry about it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Henry?"

Henry looked up to see Terriermon in his doorway.

"Yeah?"

Terriermon walked in and closed the door behind him. He then hopped up on the bed and seemed to find interest in the patterns on the wall.

"What is it Terriermon?"

Terriermon took a deep breath and sighed. "We need to talk."

"Oh? If this is about you surfing the net at night, the answer is still no."

Terriermon shook his head, "No...not that. This...this is kinda important Henry."

Henry got up from his computer chair and sat next to Terriermon.

"What is it?"

Terriermon looked into his eyes, "Do you remember when we bio-merged to MegaGargomon?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

"I...well...the thing is, we became one being Henry. We shared the same heart and strength...and...and feelings."

Henry's eyes opened in shock. He stood up and walked toward the door. "I...I have to go Terriermon. I'll talk to you later."

Henry had his hand on the handle when burst of bright light illuminated the room. The next thing he knew was that Gargomon had grabbed him and sat him back on the bed.

"No Henry...you'll talk now."

Henry looked away, "What do you want from me Gargomon?"

Gargomon stood before his partner and placed an arm on his shoulder. "I want the truth. Just tell me Henry."

Henry wiped his eyes clear of the tears that had started to form. He stared at Gargomon. "What!? Tell you what!? What is it that you want to know..."

Gargomon took a step back and crossed his arms. "Henry...do you love me?"

Henry stammered, "I...I...you're my partner, of course I love you."

Gargomon sighed, "You know what kind of love I'm talking about Henry. There's no use in trying to deny it. I felt it when we were MegaGargomon. Why have you never told me before?"

Henry turned away so Gargomon couldn't see his tears. He clenched the covers in his hands. "What difference would it have made? You...you could never feel that way about me. Besides...when we bio-merged I felt your shock at my feelings for you. I know you don't feel that way about me, but it's ok. I never really thought anything could happen anyways."

Henry heard a thump, followed by another. He turned back toward Gargomon to see that he had let his machine gun attachments fall to the floor. Gargomon stepped forward and kneeled before Henry. Reaching out, he took Henry's comparatively small hands into his own and squeezed lightly.

Smirking slightly he said, "Whoever said I didn't feel the same way?"

Henry gasped, "But...but you were so shocked...."

Gargomon laughed, "Yeah...but from surprise that you felt the same way I did. I've been attracted to you since the first time I saw you Henry. You had me in your arms and were crying over me. I was battered and bruised and you took care of me. Over time my feelings for you have become stronger, Henry I..."

Henry silenced Gargomon, "No...don't say it. You're a digimon and I'm...I'm human. Besides, we're both male. This is wrong, isn't it?"

Gargomon smiled, "I love you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Henry picked up the drawing of him and Terriermon. After Gargomon had told him he felt the same way...their relationship had become more than just tamer and digimon. Henry blushed as he remembered a couple of situations in which Terriermon would sneak into the bathroom when he was in the shower and...

Henry shook his head and placed the drawing back on the desk.

"Terriermon...I miss you, please, come back to me. I love you."

Henry got up and lay down upon his bed. Closing his eyes, he buried his face into his pillows and prayed once again that when he awoke, Terriermon would be back and his heart would no longer ache.

Knight of the Staff: Well...there ya go. A little fic about Henry and Terriermon loving each other.

Pinmon: What the...what the hell was that!?

Knight of the Staff: Excuse me?

Pinmon: You heard me! That was horrible! You could at least have made it so Terriermon came back, what's wrong with you!?

Knight of the Staff: I'm sorry...this just popped into my head and I had to write it down! runs off crying

Pinmon: sigh...well...till next time, please R&R and Boo ha ha!


End file.
